warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules to the Warriors OC's Wiki Below are the rules for this wiki. Breaking the rules will result in punishment, including warnings, temporary bans, and in extreme cases, a permanent ban or critical consequences. However, they might answer any questions you might have as well. It is recommended you read these rules before contacting an admin on a certain situation. ---- = Summary = These rules are divided into sections to be a bit more neat with this page. It's recommended you read all of them but check back to them if you are unsure of anything whatsoever. = Contents = Sections to which the rules are split into :* Basic Rules; the rules which must be followed on this wiki, punishments will be given if not followed. :* Content Rules; rules about dealing with mature content (etc) on your article. :* Page Rules; the types of articles that are allowed. :* Imagery; managing images on your articles. :* Category Rules; how to categorise your articles orderly without clogging up the wiki. :* Basic Categories; categories you can use on your pages. :* Additional; linked to what things/pages you can do on this wiki. :* Admins; people with administrator rights on this wiki. :* Notes; more information linked to whereabouts of admins. :* Related Wikis; wikis that are related to this wiki that you can visit. ---- = Basic Rules = These are the basic rules that admins can and will give you a warning/ban you for. ' '1 :Any form of harassment (eg, racism) directed at a group of people is most definitely not tolerated. If you continue to do it after being told not to, you will be blocked. :* This includes anything insulting or personal to the person. 2''' :Don't make fun of others OC's, always give constructive criticism. Don't be too harsh! Making fun of OC's can trigger an argument/grudge that may result in one user getting banned. We're all here to make friends! :* '''This means that you should respect others. Try to make friends, not foes! 3''' :Anything remotely in the slightest that may be sexual in any sort of pages is not permitted here. Go on a fan-fiction site please and ''not'' here, it will get deleted. :*'So, if your page includes any reference to mating or use of sexually ''explicit and derogatory words; it will be either removed or deleted. 4''' :Make your articles related to Warrior OCs. No canon characters are allowed here, only OCs. Canon characters belong to the Warriors Wiki, not here. :* 'However, if you have an AU to do with canon characters, put (AU) in parenthesis after the character's name. AU's are allowed as long as they have ''a lot of adjustments to the canon plotline. 5''' :No spamming comments, trolling other people, whether it's their article or the articles comments or a blog post, just don't do it. :*'''Trolling will result in an ''instant'' ban. Once an admin comes on you will be banned straight away, no warning. If you come back on another account you will be permanently banned on both. 6''' :You can use other wiki's photos with either '''credit or if you are allowed. If they request you take the image down, please do, otherwise, admins will have to intervene and do it for you. :* This does not include Warrior's Wiki. They do not permit using their blanks anywhere else but on their site. See below if you'd like more information. 7''' :Please '''do not write a fanfiction here. At most; you are only allowed a summary, in character's pages and the book page. :If you insist on writing a fanfiction somewhere on the Wikia, here is some that are still active: :*''Warriors Fanfiction Wikia'' :*''Warriors World Wikia'' 8''' :Always respect these three admins: :*Marsh | Lead Administrator (active) :*Lolli/Ves | Bureaucrat (active) :*Queen | Content Moderator (active) '''9 :You are only allowed limited gory violence under two conditions: :*'Make sure no gory image is displayed.' :*'In the summary don't over exaggerate it or detail it too much.' :*'If your fanfiction includes gore, please put a ''content warning at the top of the page. See below for the template.' '''10' :You are allowed to make joke articles, (eg, a funny OC, or a mary sue), just nothing too explicit. :*'State in the article that it is a joke OC as well if you think it isn't obvious. Please note if you do make a joke article, an admin may tell you to add in the article that it is a joke OC.' 11 :Please try to refrain from creating blank pages. We understand if you want to create a page, then give up, but discard the page if anything. They clog up the wiki and some person's cat might have the same name as yours and you've taken up the page, but with nothing! :*'Admins from now on will delete blank or possibly unused pages.' 12 :If you ever need any help, ask, do not hesitate or get awkward! That's what the admins and other nice users are here for! We glorify making your visit on this wiki a safe and smooth journey! :*'This means we want you to have a good time here, we want you to make (possible) friends and look at other peoples articles to see what they get up to in the community!' ---- = Content Rules = How to deal with mature content safely on your articles. This means at least 13+. :Mature Content is strongly not allowed, it includes: :*Anything remotely suggestive/sexual (see rule 3) :*''Too much'' swearing; or very explicit words. (see note below) :*Anything violent directed towards another person's OC, more or less without permission. :*Sensitive or triggering content, such as references of self-harm or other similar topics. This might be allowed with permission from the admins and a content warning on the article, though only if it is a very minor mention. :Controversial Content 'is ''not allowed either, this can include: :*Religion :*Politics :*Controversial themes; eg, Dovewing's eye colour. '''NOTE (1) A little bit of swearing is allowed on joke articles to an extent, of course. (that means only one or two words, please) only to be used on joke articles though, please. Put the warning below on your page if: *''It includes gore which you think is a little more than just mild gore'' *''Swearing (directed towards the joke articles)'' *''Anything that you think may not be suitable for a younger audience, (below 13).'' ---- (Template Link) ---- = Imagery = How image rules must be followed to prevent copyright issues, etc. Keeping image content secure is also strongly important on this wiki, for example, to prevent copyright issues, which may result in this wiki getting taken down. If you are using an image from another artist without their prior permission or knowledge, please be sure to always credit them in the image caption. If you don't know who drew the picture, you may always do a reverse image search or ask the Admins for help. 'You are NOT allowed to:' :* You are not, in any shape or form, permitted to use Warrior's Wiki blanks. They are copyrighted content, which means that if you use them; the administrators can file a copyright strike on this wiki and this wiki will be permanently deleted. :* If you are desperate to use them, hold it back! We have our blanks on this wiki. Use them! We glorify those instead of the Warrior's Wiki linearts. Please be respectful and mindful of this. 'You ARE allowed to:' :* Use this wiki's own, personal blanks. :* Ask people to help you out if stuck on images. :*Request images from other users if you like their style. (If they disagree however please do not beg for them to do your request.) :* Use images as long as they are not copyrighted by another wiki or website. :* Draw/create your own, personal character images. ---- = Page Rules = What pages you are allowed to make. If it does not appear on both lists, contact an admin. 'You ARE allowed to make pages such as:' :* Clan Pages :* Book Pages (Ones that explain what the book is about, such as the blurb, chapter information, allegiances, etc.) :* Character Romance Pages :* Character OC Pages :* Funny/Joke Character Pages, under the condition it sticks to the rules. :* Questionnaires or polls, as long as they are on blog posts. 'You are NOT allowed to make pages such as:' :* Canon character pages. (With no AU adjustments) :* Fanfiction articles. It doesn't matter whether they are fanfictions or not, only summaries are allowed on this Wiki. We are not a fanfiction website. :* Anything non-warrior related. 'Exceptions' :* If you want to make another animal on here, ask an admin for a second opinion. ---- = Category Rules = You must follow these to ensure the wiki does not get clogged up with useless categories. 1''' :Please do not make plural categories. Keep it singular rather than plural. E.G: "Toms" just becomes "Tom" '''2 :Use capitals in your categories. If you don't use capitals it creates a whole new category. We like to refrain from clogging up this wiki with unused categories. 3''' :Don't make categories that people (yourself included) won't use. '''4 :Only add the current rank's category to your character's page. This makes everything much easier to understand. ::For example, only kits ''are allowed in the "Kit" category. Only ''apprentices ''are allowed in the "Apprentice" category, and so on. However, the categories "Queen", "Elder", and "Senior Warrior" are allowed to stay no matter the current rank. ::"Loner", "Rogue", and "Kittypet" may also stay on the article for they are not ranks, but instead past residences. '''5' :If you plan on creating a lot of categories, especially of unfinished books, please ask the admins about it first. 6''' :'''Please do not use the category "She-cat". Instead, use the category She-Cat. ---- = The Basic Categories = Categories are mainly based on ranks and residences. This means you use these based on your OC's whereabouts or Clan rights. :Deceased - All deceased dead cats, no matter if they are in StarClan or the Dark Forest, have this category. :Alive - An optional category for any living cats. be removed and replaced with 'deceased' if the character dies :StarClan - All deceased dead cats that reside in once were in the ranks of StarClan. :Dark Forest - All deceased dead cats that reside in once were in the ranks of the Dark Forest. :Kit - Kits, both dead and alive. :Apprentice - Apprentices, both dead and alive. :Medicine Cat Apprentice - Medicine Cat Apprentices, both dead and alive. :Warrior - Warriors, both dead and alive. :Senior Warrior - Senior Warriors, both dead and alive. :Queen - Queens, both dead and alive. :Medicine Cat - Medicine Cats, both dead and alive. :Deputy - Deputies, both dead and alive. :Leader - Leaders, both dead and alive. :Elder - Elders, both dead and alive. :Mediator - Mediators, both dead and alive. 'Exceptions ' *If you would like to create a new category and you are unsure if it fits, consult an admin for answers. They may allow you to make that category. ---- = Additional = Other things you may be wondering. You can make quizzes/questionnaires, multiple articles, blog posts, questions, suggestions and much more. If you are unsure of these rules or don't understand them, then ask an admin! They will help you and can help you improve or learn some new things about the wiki! = Admins = The three admins, as said many times previously, you can contact if you are in any sort of doubt are linked here for you, this time stating their current statuses: *Marshywillow (lead, active) :*Seyri/Veswza (active) :*Queen (active) ---- = Note (2) = Even more information linked on statuses about admins, admins in general and this wiki about pages. If you contact the inactive admins, you are likely not to get a response. You may, however, it might take a while. Contact one of the active admins if you are wanting a response straight away. *However, if you contact Marshywillow she may respond. Right now she is between active and inactive, be mindful of this when asking her questions. *You can also comment below on this page if you are unsure of anything. ---- ='Related Wikis'= :Feel free to recommend (in the comments of this page) some wikia's to put down here, that may in any shape or form be related to this wiki. As long as it's not an advertisement of your own. * Canon Warriors Wiki * Warriors Fanfiction Wiki * Warriors World Wiki *Warriors Fan Made Clans Wiki *Beginning of the Clans Wiki Category:Rules Category:Guidelines